


Ice Skating

by deadlylemons



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, The Outsiders, welp they're all gay in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/128772939581/imagine-person-a-trying-to-teach-person-b-how-to</p><p>Ponyboy tries to teach Johnny how to skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

“Alright Johnny. Just keep your balance steady. Like this.” Ponyboy stood up, with his legs spread slightly. He then stated a few feet ahead. “Move one foot, then the other.” He showed this. Moving one foot in front of the other, in steady movements. “Hell, Pony, you’re pretty good at skatin’.” Johnny said, watching him. 

Pony smiled up at him, from where he was sitting by the side of the frozen over lake. “It’s not that hard. C’mon Johnny, give it a try.” He skated over, holding his hands out for Johnny to get down on the ice. Johnny hesitated. “I don’t know, man. Looks pretty dangerous.” Pony boy scoffed at him. “Danger it my middle name. Ponyboy Danger Curtis.” He grinned. Johnny laughed, and slid down off the side lines. He was unsteady, and clung to Pony.

“Calm down. Just try to do what I showed you.” Johnny attempted, but only made it about two feet before he came crashing down on his rear end. “Aw! What the hell!” He cursed, sitting there like a kicked puppy. “Try, try again. C’mon Johnnycakes.” He helped him up, only for him to go a few more feet, with more balance, just before he fell again. This process continued for a long while, until Johnny seemed to get a hold of his balance. He skated on the ice with ease. 

“There you go Johnny!” Pony smiled, skating right along side him. The announcer on the other side of the frozen lake shouted, “Now begin the couple skating!” Johnny blushed when he felt Pony intertwine their fingers. They skated along, that was until Pony slid too far, and landed right on his butt. He howled in pain. “Owwww!” Johnny giggled at him.

Dallas skated up to the two boys. “Nice landing, kid.” He grinned down at him, and bent over, picking him up. He set him back down on the ice. “Thanks Dally.” He smiled. “No problem.” He smirked, grabbing Johnny’s arm, who still had Pony’s hand in his. They skated along, with no problems.


End file.
